Underneath the Mistletoe
by FlowerPixie1111
Summary: Basically, Kole is upset because she thinks Jericho has forgotten her Christmas present. I know, a really bad summary. For Nkcandygirl's holiday challenge! Even if I don't win, I think it will be a good read for you guys. Rated T for paranoia, as always!


**Yay, another JeriKole! I don't know why there are so few fics of them. But I decided to write this for a competition by Nkcandygirl because her stuff is awesome and I thought 'why not?' So this fic is born…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I just ADORE the idea of JeriKole!**

**Aaaand… let's get to it!**

Christmas morning had arrived for the Titans, who were staying at Titans Tower at Starfire's request. Kole, who had forgotten it was Christmas, tried to shake off Jericho when he tried to get her to wake up.

"Jericho, what do you want?" mumbled Kole, and tried yet again to push Jericho out of the way.

Jericho got her attention and signed _Kole, it's Christmas! Wake up!_

"Wha-" Kole mumbled, and then sat up, almost banging into Jericho, who dodged her just in time.

"Oh, my gosh! It is!" Kole got up quickly and shooed Jericho out of her room. As he did so, Kole got dressed in a red jumper and jeans.

As Kole walked into the common room, she saw the rest of the Titans, as well as a massive tree. Underneath the tree was a mountain of presents, obviously left by the other Titans. Kole also smelt a delicious Turducken, roasting in the oven.

Merry Christmas, Kole!" They all said, and Kole giggled.

"You guys are awesome!" she exclaimed, and picked up the nearest present. To her surprise, it said 'To Kole, From Raven.' When she opened it, she found a book.

"Don't mention it." Said Raven, "Really, don't." But that still didn't stop Kole from exclaiming her thanks.

As the other Titans opened their presents, Kole noticed there wasn't a present from Jericho. She felt a little saddened by this, as Jericho had seemed to give everyone else a present. Kole decided to brush it off. After all, she might not have gotten to Jericho's present yet.

By the end of the day, however, after Cyborg had practically demolished the Turducken, Kole was close to tears. She had failed to find a present from Jericho, and he was the only person whose present she would always be happy with, no matter what it was. Sure, Jericho had given her the rest of his Turducken because he didn't like it, but that didn't seem like Jericho's idea of a proper present. Saddened, Kole made her way to the roof. She needed to cry, and she didn't want anyone else to see her.

Meanwhile, Jericho noticed Kole looked a little sad, and followed her to the roof, but stayed his distance. He didn't want to make Kole any more upset than she was now. When he finally got to the roof and hid behind the door, Jericho heard Kole crying. Instinctively, he wanted to comfort her, but he felt the need to stay hidden. Eventually, his feelings for Kole got the better of him.

Jericho's footsteps were audible, so it was no surprise that Kole heard Jericho. She turned, and Jericho saw her face was streaked with tears.

_What's wrong, Kole? _Asked Jericho.

Kole sniffed and smiled a fake smile in an attempt to cover up her broken heart. "Nothing,I'm fine."

_No, you_'_re not._ He signed, and Kole gave up trying to lie.

"Why didn't I find a present from you under the tree?" she asked.

_I wanted to show you. Just you. _He replied, _I would never forget about you deliberately._

Kole smiled, and as Jericho got out his guitar, she realised he had written a song for her. As he played, it brought back memories: when they first met, defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, seeing each other when Jericho got to Titans Tower. The emotions that the song spiked brought tears to Kole's eyes. When he finished, Kole whispered "That was beautiful, Jericho." And hugged him.

When they broke apart, Jericho looked up and indicated Kole to do the same. They were underneath the mistletoe, and upon realisation, Kole blushed. As Jericho started to sign, Kole interrupted him.

"Jericho, I need to tell you something." She said, her heart pounding.

_Me too. _He signed.

At the same time, Jericho signed _I love you_ and Kole said "I love you, Jericho." Kole gasped, and Jericho looked shocked. Kole hugged Jericho tightly, and kissed him, underneath the mistletoe.

**Awwwwww… I love, love, LOVE JeriKole! They are so cute! *Starts squealing in an over-obsessive fan-girl moment.* Ahem… anyway, R&R as always, Byeee! ^_^ And Merry Christmas!**


End file.
